Generoso y precoz para una niña
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Chitose Sakuraba encuentra en el aumento de su pecho una manera de matar el aburrimiento y efectuar su gran conquista, pero lo que al principio parece ser una gran idea, termina de forma desastrosa. Oneshot del anime Chitose Get you.


Saludos, para este año también he fijado mi debut en este anime, Chitose Get you, y de corazón espero que les guste lo que les presento.

 **Generoso y precoz para una niña**

Otro día de escuela, más de lo mismo. Chitose Sakuraba estaba la mar de aburrida de que las clases avanzaran tan lenta y mecánicamente, además que nada parecía cambiar con los días que iban pasando últimamente a su alrededor. Incluso Hinako y Misaki parecían vestir de la misma forma en ese lapso de tiempo. Chitose estaba urgida de algún tipo de cambio, algo interesante que llegase a su vida, o de lo contrario acabaría durmiéndose a mitad de las clases impartidas por Fuji-sensei, trayendo ello severas consecuencias para ella.

Aprovechando que estaba a mitad de una hora muerta, Chitose veía en todas direcciones al azar en los pasillos de la escuela, forzando su imaginación para dar con algo que le ayudase a tener una motivación momentánea, cuando ve a lo lejos a Asako Fuji, su sensei, hablando con algunas colegas.

─ ¿Estás segura de poder lograrlo, Asako? ─ dice una de las profesoras.

─ Completamente. Lo tengo todo para lograr lo que me proponga ─ responde Fuji-sensei con algo de presunción.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es ese todo? ─ pregunta otra compañera.

Asako no responde a esa pregunta, pero ciertos gestos y movimientos (que Chitose consiguió ver perfectamente) representaron la respuesta de la sensei, aunque a sus colegas no las convenció mucho ¿Qué movimientos y gestos eran? Era bastante simple la respuesta: Los pechos de Asako moviéndose de manera sugerente con un rebote incluido. Unas cuantas veces se repitió aquello, pero fueron suficientes para darle a Chitose aquello que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

Unos pechos grandes y sensuales. Eso era lo que necesitaba Chitose, y entonces sonríe ampliamente.

* * *

 **Salón de clases**

Hinako y Misaki estaban haciendo una comparación de sus tareas, aunque ninguna de las dos notó falló alguno en sus respectivas ejecuciones. Misaki revisaba su tarea por enésima vez, y de golpe se abraza al cuaderno ante la mirada de Hinako.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

─ Es que otou-san me ayudó con estos deberes anoche, y esta página tiene su olor ─ dice Misaki mientras restregaba el cuaderno en su cara.

Hinako no dice nada más mientras veía a Misaki en lo suyo con obvia obsesión, cuando ambas escuchan unos pasos que retumbaban de forma un poco exagerada.

Se trataba de Chitose ingresando al salón de clases, aunque tenía algo que la hacía ver radicalmente diferente: Su busto, agrandado al punto de verse como el de una adulta, rebotaba con cada paso que daba la niña, rebotaban de arriba abajo y también a los lados. Misaki se queda con la boca bastante abierta, y Hinako estaba con su cara de costumbre.

─ Te veo algo diferente, pero no logro saber qué es ─ dice Hinako.

─ ¿C-cómo hiciste eso, Chitose-chan? ─ dice Misaki mirando fijamente al pecho de su amiga.

─ Hohoho, ahora soy una persona completamente nueva, chicas ─ dice Chitose mientras hacía que su agrandado pecho rebotara adrede ─. Ahora tengo un pecho bastante más maduro y jugoso, y con esto estoy segura que onii-chan no se podrá resistir.

─ Pero ¿estás segura que eso funciona? ─ cuestiona Misaki.

─ Totalmente garantizado. Estoy segura que a ti también te dará maravillosos resultados si lo intentas.

Misaki queda completamente impactada, imaginándose con un pecho de cop ante su padre, y que este caiga rendido a sus pies. Una cascada de baba sale de su boca mientras su rostro se pone completamente rojo, mientras Hinako y Chitose se le quedan viendo un poco extrañadas.

─ ¿No te animarías tú también a intentarlo, Hinako-chan? ─ invita Chitose.

─ No lo necesito. Tengo planeado convertirme en tortuga, y las tortugas no tienen pechos ─ responde Hinako mientras mostraba un disfraz del referido animal dentro de su mochila.

Chitose estaba por decir algo al respecto del extraño comentario de su amiga, cuando aparece Asako como si nada por el salón, lista para otro agobiante rato de impartir clases. Al llegar al escritorio se pone a pasar lista de los jóvenes asistentes. Hasta ese punto todo parecía ir normal, cuando…

─ Sakuraba.

─ ¡Boing estoy! ─ Chitose da un salto mientras respondía, con la descarada intención de que se vieran sus pechos rebotar al llegar al suelo.

─ ¿Qué… es eso? ─ Asako señala al pecho de Chitose.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Fuji-sensei? ¿Acaso está celosa de que aparte de más joven y tierna, también tenga mejores pechos que usted?

La reacción de Asako, como era de esperar, fue la de pellizcar con saña los cachetes de Chitose y estirarlos por su insolencia, y seguidamente le saca aquellos pechos falsos, que se trataban de dos globos inflados y con una pequeña cantidad de agua para darle mayor realismo a los rebotes. Era una idea ciertamente ingeniosa, pero Asako era capaz de ver tras las actuaciones de Chitose. Se podía decir que en ese sentido Asako estaba parcialmente vacunada contra sus trucos.

Misaki toma uno de los globos y se le queda mirando un rato mientras la sensei seguía reprendiendo a Chitose, y Hinako, ya disfrazada de tortuga, toma el otro globo y se lo acerca a Misaki.

─ ¿Crees que con esto otou-san pueda quedar encantado, Hinako-chan?

Hinako simplemente alza su pulgar mientras aparece un cartel que decía "Tú puedes", y Misaki sonríe confiada y se guarda los globos para usarlos más tarde.

─ ¡Que no se te ocurra hacer esas tonterías otra vez! ─ dice Asako luego de terminar con Chitose.

─ A-al menos… soy joven y hermosa…

Las palabras de Chitose sólo sirven para reactivar la vena de Asako, quien se vuelve a ensañar contra Chitose y le da unos coscorrones y vuelve a tirarle de los cachetes. Todo lo que Chitose quería era darle un giro interesante a su día a día, pero su intento resultó no ser del todo provechoso.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un drabble, el formato ideal para escribir un fic de este anime para no cortar mucho con la costumbre. Como bien pueden ver, hasta aquí llega el OS. Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden comentar sobre qué les pareció, que eso se agradece y ayuda a mi crecimiento como escritor de fanfics (supongo que estoy aspirando a convertirme en un gigante, pues ya tengo más de 200 historias y uso este argumento 😝).

Hasta otra


End file.
